An After Story
by anonim now
Summary: Pure Fanfiction : Cuilan kisah sederhana tentang kehidupan Shika-Ino dan puteranya. Warning: A lot of New Chara


**'An After Story'**

_(cerita setelah semua perang usai)_

_(terinspirasi dari ff - ff author lain tentang Shika-Ino yang sudah berkeluarga)_

**_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

_Warning: A lot of new charater buatan sendiri_

_minim Shika-Ino (plaked)_

_Summary:_

_Inti cerita ini adalah seperti permulaan kisah baru dari anak Shikamaru dan Ino, dan beberapa potongan kisah anak-anak shinobi Konoha angkatan Shika-Ino lain yang mewakili orangtua nya_

**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

Suzaku berjalan menuruni tangga dengan bersemangat, ketika melewati pintu dapur disapanya Ibunya dengan riang;

"Ohayou, Okaasan!"

Ino menoleh pelan, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari potongan daun bawang alih-alih pada putra pertamanya itu.

"O-ha…" Ino tersenyum, "Yo~"

Gadis berambut pirang emas itu tersenyum bahagia, hari ini adalah hari pertama putra kecilnya akan masuk akademi ninja Konohagakure. Kemarin saat upacara pembukaan Suzaku –putranya itu, tidak sempat ikut karena mengurusi neneknya –Yoshino Nara, yang sedang sakit di Rumah Sakit Konohagakure. Putranya itu sangat bersemangat memasuki hari pertamanya di Akademi, dan entah kenapa dia juga sangat bersemangat mempelajari _Kuchiyose. _Sebenarnya secara fisik putranya itu mirip Shikamaru –ayahnya, rambutnya hitam, meski tidak panjang karena Ino memaksanya memotong rambut. Walau tidak panjang, Suzaku tetap menguncir sebagian kecil rambutnya kebelakang, katanya untuk menghargai marganya. Ino masih saja tersenyum geli mengingat ucapan lucu putra tujuh tahunnya itu. Secara fisik Suzaku hanya mewarisi mata Ino. Namun secara sifat dan kebiasaan dia tidak mirip Ino maupun Shikamaru. Dia memang sering merasa bosan akibat IQ yang diwarisinya dari Shika, tapi dia jarang mengucapkan keluhan seperti ayahnya. Malah kadang-kadang untuk beberapa hal yang dia senangi, dia bisa saja sangat bersemangat, contohnya tentang Akademi dan _Kuchiyose no Jutsu. _Tapi anehnya, Suzaku juga tidak mewarisi watak Ino sepenuhnya, dia tidak suka marah-marah, bahkan yang sering melerai pertikaian Ino dan Shikamaru adalah putra mereka sendiri. Jika boleh dikiaskan dia malah mirip Asuma-sensei –lebih mirip bahkan dari pada Yoruma anak kandung Asuma sendiri, yah~ itu mungkin karena sejak kecil Suzaku dan Yoru sudah seperti kakak dan adik. Suzaku bahkan seperti mengidolakan Yoru.

"Bruuk, Ohayou!"

Suzaku kecil mendudukan dirinya di bantal tipis yang disiapkan mengelilingi meja makan. Di sekeliling meja makan itu sudah ada ayahnya dengan bidak-bidak (…) di depannya, dan adik perempuannya yang baru berumur dua tahun yang sedang asik mengigit salah satu bidaknya. Suzaku menyempatkan diri mencubit pelan pipi lucu adiknya sebelum meminum susu di atas meja yang disiapkan Ibunya untuknya.

"Hari pertama, huh?"

Shikamaru Nara melirik anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu sambil bersedekap memasukkan tangan ke dalam lengan katananya. Manik matanya bergantian menatap Suzaku dan putri kecilnya, takut kalau-kalau si bungsu memakan bidak-bidak miliknya –lagi.

Suzaku Nara meletakkan gelas susunya pelan, lalu menepuk pahanya yang bersila dengan keras sambil mencondongkan tubuh ke arah ayahnya dengan antusias.

"Haik! Otou-san, apakah di hari pertama di akademi aku diperbolehkan mempelajari _Kuchiyose?_" tanya Suzaku antusias.

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya sejenak, sementara itu Ino kebetulan sudah sampai ke ruang makan, dan menyiapkan Sup Miso dan Unagi yang dimasaknya di atas meja untuk sarapan keluarganya.

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_?" Ino yang tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan putera dan suaminya itu ikutan nimbrung, dia memposisikan dirinya duduk di samping Shikamaru.

"Haik, Okaasan!" Suzaku menatap Ibunya dengan mata berbinar.

"Hmm… tentu saja kau akan mempelajarinya nak, tapi tidak di hari pertama!" Ino berkata lembut sambil menuang teh panas ke cangkir Shikamaru, Shika melirik Ino dengan sebelah matanya, sedang yang lain terpejam.

"_Apa-apaan itu? kalau dengan Suzaku dan Aki, Ino bicara sangat lembut, sedangkan denganku, dia tidak banyak merubah gaya bicaranya.. mendokuse onna.." _batin Shikamaru sepintas.

Merasa diperhatikan suaminya, Ino balik melirik Shikamaru heran. Namun Shika buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya pada putranya lagi.

"Apa yang kau ingin _summon_ dengan kuchiyose, Suza?" Shikamaru tiba-tiba bertanya.

Suzaku tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya.

"_Saru_"

"Nani? Saru?" Ino tercekat, di sebelahnya Akihime Nara –putri bungsunya menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya senang, melihat anggota keluarganya sedang asik bercakap, tentu saja Aki tidak ingin ketinggalan, dia mulai mengoceh.

"Charu caru cha cha cha…" Aki mulai mengoceh riang. Suzaku tersenyum melihat tingkah adik kecilnya, dia mengelus kepala adiknya lembut.

"Iya Aki-chan~ Saru~" ucap Suzaku.

Ino hanya bisa termangu, dia menoleh ke arah Shika, menunggu respon yang akan dilancarkan Shikamaru.

Suaminya itu hanya mendesah dalam, gurat wajahnya menegang. Suasanya di meja makan seperti dibagi jadi dua kubu, kubu tegang yang digawangi Shika dan Ino, dan kubu 'tidak-terjadi-apa-apa' di bagian Aki dan Suzaku.

Ino pikir Shika akan mengeluh atau minimal berkata 'mendokusai'

"Sou ka, seperti _kuchiyose_ Sarutobi Yoruma, desu ka?" –dan dugaan Ino meleset, meleset seperti bakso ikan yang ditusuk menggunakan sumpit tumpul.

Ino tertunduk loyo, dia harusnya bisa mengkalkulasi kemungkinan reaksi Shika yang di luar dugaan itu. Shikamaru itu punya banyak pengecualian yang dia terapkan hanya di depan anak-anaknya saja. Shika suka mengeluh tapi di depan anaknya dia tidak bisa begitu, Shika suka bermalas-malasan dan berdiri dengan punggung membungkuk yang seolah nyaris patah tapi di depan anaknya dia akan berdiri setegap mungkin, Shika bahkan tidak pernah merokok lagi sejak menikah, dia bilang takut menurunkannya pada anaknya, Shika paling malas berlatih jutsu atau berolahraga, yang dia lakukan hanya mengasah kemampuannya menyusun strategi, namun di depan anaknya dia akan siap 24 jam menjadi tentor melatih jutsu untuk Suzaku, Yoru –yang notabenenya anak asuhnya, dan mungkin Aki-chan kalau dia sudah cukup besar nanti.

Shikamaru bahkan tidak sedrastis itu berubahnya jika di depan Ino, Ino bingung dibuatnya. Antara mau senang karena Shika sangat menyayangi anaknya, namun juga cemburu karena sikap-sikap spesial itu hanya dialamatkan pada anak-anaknya, -bahkan pada Yoru.

"Nee, tapi bakat men-_summon_ hewan-hewan ninja itu tidak mudah Suzaku, kebanyakan dari Shinobi yang mengadakan akad dengan hewan-hewan ninja adalah yang memang telah diturunkan dalam keluarganya untuk men-_summon_ hewan-hewan tertentu"

Shika membuka matanya, memandang Suzaku penuh kelembutan.

"Misalnya Yoru-kun berasal dari klan Sarutobi yang sejak nenek moyang mereka telah mengadakan akad dengan Saru-sama atau klan Hatake dengan anjing ninja, tidak harus dengan bawaan klan _sih_ sebenarnya, tapi tetap saja itu sesuatu yang tidak mudah"

Shikamaru berkata bijak, Ino ikut mengangguk-angguk.

"Shinobi di luar klan yang bisa menggunakan _kuchiyose_ biasanya punya bakat istimewa, seperti para Sannin, Tsunade Senju dengan siput raksasa, Orochimaru dengan manda, dan Jiraiya-sama dengan katak raksasanya!" Ino menambahkan keterangan suaminya, Suzaku mendengarkan dengan tenang, Ino memandang putranya ragu, dia takut membuat putranya kehilangan semangatnya hari itu dengan menceramahinya tentang 'betapa-sulit-_kuchiyose'_ di hari pertama akademinya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi ninja yang berbakat itu!" Suzaku berucap tegas, dia tersenyum lembut, lalu berdiri dan membenarkan tasnya. Shikamaru tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya itu. Ino tak jauh beda dia juga tersenyum, sambil melirik Shika dan memberikan pandangan padanya tentang bagaimana 'dia-tidak-mirip-sama-sekali-denganmu'.

"Nee, itadakimasu! To.. arigatou Okaa-chan, Otou-san, to Aki-chan! Aku berangkat akademi dulu!"

Sebelum Suzaku menenggelamkan dirinya di balik pintu ruang makan, Ino buru-buru beranjak.

"Matte, Suzaku!"

Suzaku menyembulkan sebagian tubuhnya ke ruang makan,

"Nani? Oka-san?"

"Okaa-san akan ikut mengantarmu sampai suatu tempat, lalu Okaa-san akan mengenalkanmu pada anak sahabat Okaasan yang akan masuk ke akademi juga, kuharap kau mau berangkat akademi dengannya, dia sudah setahun ini pergi dari desa karena mengikuti orangtuanya bekerja, sekarang dia kembali untuk mendaftar akademi"

Ino menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Chotto matte, dare?" Suzaku berjalan mendekati ibunya yang juga ikut keluar dari ruang makan.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, nee, Shika aku titip rebusan kentang ya? Kalau aku tidak kembali sampai jam delapan, tolong ajak Aki-chan mandi bersamamu ya? Dadah Aki-chan~" Ino tersenyum puas sambil meninggalkan Shika dan Aki –putri bungsu mereka di ruang makan.

"Nee, Aki-chan! Nii-san berangkat akademi dulu, mulai sekarang setiap pagi, Aki-chan yang akan main judo bersama Otou-san ya? Jaa~" Suzaku melambai pada adik kecilnya yang ikut melambai-lambai senang, di ruangan itu hanya Shika yang tidak senang, dia menopang dagunya malas.

"Nee… kata abangmu… kau hebat bermain judo, haruskah kita..."  
"Pletak" Aki melempar salah satu bidak judo ke kepala Shika agak keras, lalu tertawa senang sambil mengoceh 'Pa..pa…pa' riang.

"Jawabannya, tidak…" Shikamaru kini beraura suram.

"Haruhi-san?" Ino memiringkan kepalanya sambil melambai ke arah seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir seperti Asuna Yuuki dalam novel SAO.

Gadis itu membungkuk sopan.

"Bibi.. Ohayou gozaimasu"

"Ohayou~"

Suzaku dari balik punggung Ibunya tak perlu menengok atau memandang wajah anak itu, dia sudah tahu bahwa anak itu seorang perempuan dari nama dan suaranya, dan satu-satunya watak yang diwariskan ayahnya pada Suzaku yang paling mengena adalah 'watak-jutek-pada-manusia-berjenis-perempuan' di dunia ini.

Suzaku punya kesamaan suara dengan ayahnya tentang 'bagaimana-perempuan-itu-sangat-membosankan-dan-me repotkan'. Yah tentu saja kecuali dengan Ibunya, Aki, Neneknya, Bibi Kurenai, ibunya Chouzen dan adiknya Chouzen.

"Haru… hi… Uchiha, jelas sekali dulu kau lahir di musim semi, makanya kau dinamai Haruhi, kau punya bulan lahir yang sama dengan Ibumu Haru-san, wajah mu menyerupai Ibumu sekali, hanya saja mata dan rambutmu tentu saja milik ayahmu ya?"

Ino mengelus rambut Haruhi lembut.

"Iya, bibi. Aku lahir di akhir musim semi, aku tidak kaget bibi sangat mengetahuinya, bibi sangat dekat dengan Ibu"

Ino mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya, aku dan Ibumu itu sangat dekat, bahkan kami juga sepakat menamai anak kami dengan nama musim mereka lahir~"

"Ah, Sou ka na"

"Eh~ kau pasti masih ingat putra bibi yang pertama kan? Dia seumuranmu…" Ino mendorong Suzaku untuk maju bersalaman dengan Haruhi.

"Kalian akan masuk akademi bersama, bertemanlah dengan baik, siapa tahu kalian bisa satu tim nanti"

Suzaku mengangkat tangannya sedikit enggan, lalu tangannya disambut hangat oleh Haruhi. Haruhi tersenyum. Dan mau tidak mau Suzaku akhirnya memandang wajah Haruhi untuk pertama kalinya. Dia tersentak sedikit kaget.

'_Dia gadis Uchiha_' Batin Suzaku.

"Nee… Ku dengar bibi Ino menamai anaknya dengan nama musim mereka lahir, _Suzaku_ itu… musim apa?"

Haruhi bertanya pertama kali sejak keheningan total karena Ino meninggalkan mereka untuk berangkat sendiri ke akademi.

"Itu bukan musim" Suzaku berucap sekenanya, tangannya melempar koin yang diberikan Ibunya saat meninggalkannya dengan gadis Uchiha itu, dia hanya fokus pada koin.

"Lalu?"

"Itu adikku, adikku lah yang diberi nama sesuai musim lahirnya, adikku lahir di awal musim gugur –sama seperti ayah dan ibu," Suzaku menghentikan laju koin itu dan mulai memandang jalanan.

"Makanya namanya Akihime Nara"

Gadis di belakangnya mengangguk. Suzaku masih enggan menoleh untuk memandang gadis itu lagi. Sejak tahu dia gadis Uchiha, Suzaku kehilangan nafsu untuk bersahabat dengannya. Karena sebenarnya Uchiha atau bukan, dia tetaplah seorang gadis, Suzaku malas meladeninya. Hanya saja marga Uchiha itu marga Shinobi hebat, dia sangat ingin bertarung atau paling tidak menguji seberapa hebat marga itu darinya, tapi mengetahui Uchiha seangkatannya adalah seorang _perempuan_, dia jadi hilang semangat.

"Putri musim gugur…" Haruhi berkata pelan. Suzaku berhenti dari lamunannya, dia menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Akihime… berarti putri musim gugur, tak heran kenapa adikmu dinamai begitu, ayah dan ibumu juga lahir pada musim gugur, seolah-olah adik mu adalah putri dari kedua musim gugur"

"Hoo.. Ya" Suzaku memperhatikan si Uchiha bereksplanasi, dia jelas sekali bukan tipe orang yang pandai bersahabat, mengingat dia setahun tinggal hanya bersama ayahnya saja. Selama ayahnya kerja, dia tidak banyak bergaul pastinya, desa tempat ayahnya dikirim berdiplomasi adalah desa tua, pasti tidak ada anak seusianya. Gaya bicaranya saja seperti nenek-nenek berumur 60 tahun.

Meski begitu, Suzaku tahu gadis ini sedang berusaha bersahabat dengannya, dan gadis ini hebat memilih bahan pembicaraan, karena Suzaku sangat menyayangi adiknya, bisa dibilang dia malah _sister-complex._

"Berarti… kau seharusnya dinamai Aki-Ouji" Gadis itu tertawa pelan, baru pertama kalinya dia tertawa sejak pertama bertemu, Suzaku tidak menyangka Uchiha bisa se-_flexible_ ini orangnya.

Suzaku membuang muka, dia tidak bisa dibuat tertawa dengan lelucon garing ala Uchiha itu.

"Mendokuse, aku tidak lahir di musim gugur," umpatnya pelan. Sepertinya Haruhi bahkan tidak mendengar bagian umpatannya.

"Lalu?" Haruhi bertanya lagi.

"Aku lahir di akhir musim dingin," ujar Suzaku sambil memasukkan koin dan kedua tangannya ke saku celana.

"Ah! Kau berarti lebih tua dariku beberapa bulan, err ngomong-ngomong…" Haruhi menatap Suzaku tiba-tiba.

"Suzaku sendiri, artinya apa?" Haruhi tiba-tiba bertanya lagi, berusaha membuat percakapan antara mereka berdua di hari pertama.

"Itu nama kakek ayahku!" Suzaku melanjutkan jalannya, Haruhi buru-buru menyusul,

"Kakek ayahku itu adalah seorang Nara yang hebat, dia adalah tangan kanan kepercayaan ayah Hokage Ke-3, sekaligus seperti kakak bagi Hokage ke-3 sendiri, keluarga Sarutobi dan Nara sudah sejak lama bersahabat dan saling percaya, hutan rusa pertama kali diamanahkan pada klan kami oleh ayah Hokage ke-3 –kepada Suzaku-sama, kakek ayahku"

Suzaku mengakhiri ceritanya, kali ini si Uchiha itu menarik keluar semua kata-kata Suzaku. Biasanya dengan perempuan seangkatannya, Suzaku tidak pernah bicara lebih banyak dari dua kalimat, tapi Uchiha ini memecahkan rekornya. Sepertinya, Ibunya (Ino –pen) sudah memberitahukan banyak hal yang disukai Suzaku pada gadis Uchiha ini.

"Ayah hokage ke-3 ya?" Haruhi tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kenapa?"

"Ayahku, Sasuke Uchiha… Nama Sasuke diambil dari nama ayah Hokage ke-3, Sarutobi Sasuke"

Suzaku terkejut, dia baru sadar nama ayah Hokage ke-3 memang Sasuke, dan kenapa dia baru sadar juga kalau nama ayah gadis ini Sasuke? Padahal poster ayahnya sudah ditempel dimana-mana.

Hey? Ditempel?

Tentu saja, dia mau _nyalon_ jadi Hokage kau tahu? Sementara itu paman Naruto –ayah Minato sahabatnya, juga mau jadi Hokage. Makanya perlu ada semacam pemilu, lalu dinding gedung, pagar, dan tiang listrik di Konoha kini penuh kertas sosialisasi pencoblosan kandidat Hokage, yah maka dari itu foto dan nama 'Sasuke Uchiha' dan 'Naruto Uzumaki' ada di mana-mana.

"Ngomong-ngomong, selamat ya ayahmu menjadi kandidat Hokage"

"Ah.. y-ya"

"Kau…" Suzaku memulai kalimatnya lagi, ditatapnya lekat-lekat gadis bergambar punggung kipas merah-putih itu seksama, dia kini sedang tertunduk, suasana mulai agak canggung.

Hening.

Hening masih.

"..Tidak malu kan?"

"Swiiiinggg~" suara angin melewati mereka berdua. Sejak mereka memasuki jantung desa Konoha, suasana sebenarnya sudah mulai berbeda, hanya saja mereka berdua tidak terlalu menggubris keadaan.

Sampai akhirnya suasana ini diluar batas sesuatu yang pantas diacuhkan.

BAGAIMANA TIDAK?

Berpuluh-puluh orang menatap mereka aneh, sebenarnya cuma menatap Haruhi _sih_. –Haruhi Uchiha, si anak Nuke-nin yang berambisi menjadi Hokage. Bahkan sampai berdiplomasi ke desa-desa selama setahun lebih untuk memenuhi syarat menjadi Hokage.

Haruhi mengepalkan tangannya terusik.

Suzaku sudah jengah dengan puluhan pasang mata yang menatap Haruhi, dan cibiran dan desas-desus dari arah kerumunan orang tentang Uchiha.

_-Reflek._

Suzaku menarik bayangan Haruhi dan mengajaknya berlari dengan _Kagemane_, melewati banyak orang dengan secepat kilat. Lalu berlari menelusup ke jalan-jalan sempit. Haruhi tidak mengelak, atau tidak bisa? Yang jelas Haruhi hanya mengikutinya tanpa banyak pengelakkan.

Saat jalanan sudah sepi, Suzaku mulai melambatkan larinya, pararel dengan itu, Haruhi juga mulai melambat larinya, _kagemane_ Suzaku perlahan menghilang.

Hening kembali menyeruak.

"Daijoubu?" Suzaku akhirnya bicara, dia tidak biasanya menanyakan ini pada seorang gadis seusianya apalagi yang baru kenal. Dia tidak pernah sepeduli ini pada seorang gadis. Dia bahkan bertanya sambil berkacak pinggang –lebih karena perutnya perih diajak berlari, dan wajahnya menengadah menatap langit.

"Hm… Sankyuu…"

"Sebenarnya kita semua sudah pernah saling kenal dan berteman saat umur kita lima tahun" Suzaku kembali berkacak pinggang, menatap halaman akademi yang dipenuhi banyak anak-anak seangkatannya.

"Aku tidak perlu mengenalkanmu pada mereka juga kan?" Suzaku menoleh ke arah Haruhi yang menatap lautan anak-anak seumurannya itu dari pintu gerbang akademi dengan takjub, baru pertama kali ini dilihatnya anak-anak seumuranya berkumpul sebanyak ini. Di desa tempat ayahnya berdiplomasi rata-rata dihuni veteran-veteran perang yang sudah lanjut usia. Aura yang selama ini dirasakan Haruhi adalah aura tanah dan sajak-sajak kehidupan atau _realism_ perang yang terlalu berat dipikul hidup muda Haruhi. Sekarang dia menghirup bau cita-cita dimana-mana, idealis-idealis muda, celoteh-celoteh nyaring dan canda tawa anak-anak tujuh tahun yang sebenarnya. Rasanya… aneh yang menyenangkan. Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Kau tidak perlu tersenyum _semenakutkan_ itu di hari pertama kau sekolah," Suzaku tiba-tiba menyadarkan Haruhi dari lamunan.

"Atau kau bisa-bisa tidak punya teman…" Suzaku terkekeh.

"Hey Minato! Ayahku akan dukung ayahmu menjadi Hokage! Kau tenang saja kawan~" seorang anak kelewat kurus berpakaian hijau ketat menepuk pundak seorang anak berambut kuning mirip patung hokage ke-4.

"Ah~ ya… a-arigatou! Jet!" Anak yang bernama Jet mengacungkan jempol mungilnya pada Minato, lalu nyengir sambil salah satu matanya dia paksakan tertutup.

"Kau tahu, kalau aku cukup tua untuk mencoblos, aku pun akan memillih ayahmu…"

Jet melanjutkan kicauannya, namun Minato kembali pada objek fokusnya sejak awal. Objek itu ada di seberang halaman akademi, sepuluh meter kira-kira jaraknya dari tempat dia berdiri.

Objek itu juga menatapnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca yang sama. Keduanya tidak bisa terus saling tatap mengingat mereka juga diajak bicara kawannya masing-masing, hanya saja tatapan mereka paling sering bertemu.

Tidak perlu terlalu pintar untuk menyadari tatapan rahasia itu, seorang anak bermanik putih di samping Minato sudah menyadari aksi _tatapan_-_rahasia_ itu sejak masuk akademi.

"Ini baru hari pertama akademi, dan kau sudah menatapnya aneh begitu saudaraku~, Kau tinggal mengatakkan padaku kau menyukai Inuzuka, tidak masalah kan?"

Anak laki-laki bermanik putih dan berambut panjang hitam itu bersedekap sambil dengan santainya menyindir saudara beda marganya itu.

"N-nani KANATA? Yang benar saja, aku tidak suka Kazuna seperti yang kau sebutkan itu" Wajah Minato memerah.

"Terserah"

Sementara itu di seberang halaman, melihat tatapan Minato hilang, Kazuna mengalihkan pandangannya, wajahnya juga memerah meski samar. Dia tidak sengaja menatap kehadiran seseorang di pintu gerbang akademi. Dia terperanjat.

Minato dengan diam-diam sekali lagi berusaha mencuri pandang ke Kazuna, tapi melihat gadis bermarga Inuzuka itu menatap ke direksi lain, Minato reflek mengikuti arah pandangannya.

Pupil biru Minato membesar, dia tersentak.

"Uchiha… Haruhi" Kanata menyuarakan isi pikiran Minato.

Minato mengangguk, "Aku tidak tahu dia akan datang juga!"

"Kukira beberapa anak sudah menyadari keberadaanmu, lebih baik kau segera cari teman bicara lain agar bisa mengalihkan perhatian mereka, yah kalau kau tidak mau jadi pusat perhatian lagi, aku akan mencari Chozen~ jaa ne" Suzaku melangkah menjauhi Haruhi.

"Matte!"

Haruhi buru-buru menyetop langkah Suzaku.

"Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu kawan-kawanku, sudah setahun lebih, apakah mereka masih bisa mengenaliku?"

"Mendokusai!" Suzaku menghardik Haruhi sepenuh hati, meski begitu Haruhi tidak bergeming, dia masih memberikan raut wajah 'bagaimana-ini?' pada Suzaku.

"Huhh" Suzaku membuang nafas cepat. "Baiklah"

"Kenapa kau tidak mulai dari yang disana itu… kau pasti masih mengenalnya dia adalah.."

"Uchumaki Minato-Nii!" Suara kecil nan cempreng menggantikan suara Suzaku yang berat dan malas.

Suara itu berasal dari seorang gadis kecil gemuk berumur empat tahun yang tiba-tiba menyeruak di dekat kaki Suzaku.

"Chii…?" Suzaku terperangah, dia buru-buru menarik lengan gadis gembul yang berumur tiga tahun dibawahnya itu, gadis mungil itu, adik Chozen, Akimichi Chizuru.

"Dare ka?" Haruhi membungkuk demi melihat wajah bulat gadis itu lebih jelas, dia menyentuh pipi gadis mungil itu gemas.

"Atachi wo~ Chii decu.." Chii menunjuk dadanya bangga sambil tersenyum, giginya hanya terlihat empat, dua diatas dan dua di bawah, rambutnya panjang dan jabrik dikuncir dua.

"Chii.. sou da ne… Atashi wa Haruhi, Chii~ hajimimashite~!" Haruhi tersenyum. Suzaku memandang Haruhi dengan tatapan aneh, lantas dia menguap.

"HAAAHH.. kau memang benar-benar tidak mirip seorang Uchiha~" Suzaku mengomel, lalu digendongnya Chizuru dan ditatapnya wajah bulat itu gemas.

"Dimana kakakmu?"

Chii menunjuk kamar mandi di belakang perosotan.

"Sakit perut lagi?"

Chii mengangguk mantap.

"Dan kenapa kau disini Chii? Ibumu pasti mencarimu"

"Nyonya Akimichi tadi memang kesini, dia ada di ruang guru" Seseorang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam percakapan tanpa izin. Baik Suzaku maupun Haruhi menoleh.

Si empu suara tersenyum tak simetri, meski begitu dia sudah terkenal memiliki senyum yang paling cantik satu akademi, itu semua karena Ibunya adalah seorang putri dari klan Shiraishi desa Amegakure.

Inuzuka Kazuna menatap Suzaku dan Haruhi bergantian, dari arah belakang, seorang pemuda ber-_google_ gelap mengikuti langkah Kazuna, mendekati Suzaku dan Haruhi juga.

"Nee, haluhi-chan~ kalau itu Inuchuka Kachuna-nee, dan itu Abulame Okano-nii,"

"Ah ya~" mendengar Chii berceloteh Suzaku teringat untuk memperkenalkan teman-temannya.

"Haruhi, aku tahu kalian sebenarnya sudah berteman lama, tapi karena kau menghilang setahun, aku akan ingatkan kalian semua lagi, gadis merepotkan ini, Inuzuka Kazuna, dan di sampingnya itu Aburame Okano, mereka anak Kiba-jii dan Shino-jii. Okano, Kazuna kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa anak ini, dia Uchiha Haruhi~"

"KIRRREEEEIIII!" tiba-tiba suara menggelegar terdengar dari arah depan. Sebuah kilatan hijau mendekat dan menyeruak ke tengah percakapan.

Jet buru-buru menyalami Haruhi dengan senang.

"Nee, hajimimashite Haruhi-chan~ Anata wa totemo totemo kireei !" Ujar Jet semangat.

"Aku akan memilih ayahmu di pemilu besok tenang saja~" Jet berujar lagi dengan mata berbinar.

"Hei hei hei timun jepang! Kau tadi bilang mau memilih ayahku~" Minato tiba-tiba nimbrung, mencubit pipi Jet dengan kasar. Kanata melangkah kalem di belakangnya.

"Nee, kau putri paman Sasuke dan bibi Sakura ya? Lama tak berjumpa tte bayo~ Haruhi-san! Kau masih mengenalku?" Minato nyengir ke arah Haruhi sambil terus menarik dengan semangat pipi-pipi Jet sampai melar.

"Nee," Haruhi mengangguk pelan, "Kimi wa Minato Uzumaki, desu… ka?"

Minato mengangguk kencang. Kazuna melengos pelan menatap tingkah Minato.

"Oke, oke, kau sudah punya banyak teman sekarang, aku mau mengantar Chii ke ruang guru, jaa ne minna" Suzaku melangkah pergi.

"Kazuka~ kau tambah cantik" Haruhi tiba-tiba berkata.

Kazuna hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kazuka? Kau masih mengingat nama kecilku rupanya, Hachi…"

Sekarang giliran Haruhi tersenyum lembut.

"Kau akan sekolah disini kan?" Okano tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Ya, Noabu-san~" Haruhi mengangguk senang, Haruhi memanggil Okano dengan nama kecilnya juga.

"Hey-hey hey… kau tidak memanggilku dengan nama kecil juga?" Minato tidak terima dengan atmosfir yang menghangat tanpa dirinya.

"Ah ya~ Mizuki~" Haruhi tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Selamat datang kembali, Uchiha~" Kanata ikutan mengeluarkan suaranya dari keheningan.

"Aku senang kalian masih mengingatku," Haruhi tersenyum lebar.

Semuanya pun ikut tersenyum pagi itu.

Siang itu saat istirahat, Kazuna dan Haruhi duduk bersama di bawah pohon di halaman belakang akademi, sementara anak-anak lain juga sedang main dan makan siang di halaman itu.

"Banyak yang sudah berubah ya?" Haruhi berucap retoris sambil menggigit semangkanya.

"Hmm" Kazuna mengangguk sambil mengunyah bento.

"Kau mau ku ceritakan kisah percintaan di sini?" Kazuna tiba-tiba berucap sambil menoleh antusias pada Haruhi, Haruhi hanya menatap Kazuna dengan tatapan setengah kaget. Gadis Inuzuka di sampingnya sudah banyak berubah, dulu dia tidak tertarik masalah begituan.

"B-boleh…" Haruhi mengangguk canggung, dia pikir ini bisa jadi bahan pembicaraan dulu selama istirahat, pikir Haruhi sambil mengulum garpu kecilnya.

"Hm… mulai dari mana ya? Ah~ dari yang tidak terkira saja! Kau tadi pagi sudah bertemu Kanata Hyuuga kan?" Kazuna berucap semangat.

"Ya, ada apa dengan Hyuuta-san?" Haruhi bertanya balik, sambil menyebut nama kecil Hyuuga Kanata.

"Dia menyukai adik Minato! Himeka Uzumaki, itu karena Himeka menyerupai bibi Hinata, bahkan Himeka-chan jauh lebih kawaii! Hanya saja dia masih berumur empat tahun,"

"Empat tahun ya? Seperti Chizuru-chan" respon Haruhi sekenanya, mau tidak mau dia harus '_include'_ dalam topik bahasan kali ini, dia toh sedikit merasa ini buang-buang waktu, hanya saja dia juga mulai tertarik dengan riwayat siapa-suka-siapa di Konoha akademi selama dia pergi.

"Daan… ah~ Okano sebenarnya juga menyukai Himeka!? Meski itu tidak terlihat jelas"

Haruhi mengangguk-angguk paham, sepertinya Kazuna agak mengartikan 'suka' itu seenaknya sendiri.

"Chii-san adik Chouzen, dia menyukai pemuda Nara jutek itu" Kazuna melanjutkan ceritanya sambil melahap ebi.

"Nani? Suzaku Nara maksudmu?" Haruhi bertanya dengan reflek, Kazuna menatap Haruhi dengan mata membesar –dia senang sahabat lamanya itu antusias mendengar ceritanya.

"Ya… Suzaku jutek itu" Ucap Kazuna sambil mengangkat bahu, alisnya tertekuk sambil tersenyum mengejek nama orang yang dia sebutkan.

"Dan yang lain mungkin, ah~ kau lihat anak laki-laki yang sedang membawa sketsa di balik pagar itu?" Kazuna menunjuk seorang pemuda kecil berambut eboni yang duduk sendirian sambil memegang sketsa.

"Ya, siapa dia? Aku tidak mengenalnya"

"Dia Ryuuki Himura, anak seorang mantan anbu roots, dia memang anak baru di Konoha, awalnya dia sepertimu, ayahnya ditugaskan ke sebuah desa bukan ninja terpencil untuk bekerja mengadakan kerjasama aliansi desa selama bertahun-tahun, dia baru kembali kesini minggu lalu, namun dia belum juga dapat teman, dia bicara dengan aksen dan bicara aneh sih" Kazuna bercerita panjang.

Haruhi mengangguk-angguk, dia menatap Ryuuki iba. Anak itu punya beban yang sama sepertinya. Sambil mengunyah bento, Kazuna menatap Himura dan Haruhi bergantian siap melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Himura itu menyukai adik Suzaku,"

"KROOSAAKK, BRUUUAAKK"

Sebelum Haruhi sempat merespon kalimat akhir Kazuna, seseorang jatuh dari pohon tepat di depan mereka duduk, beruntung dia jatuh sambil berdiri. Dengan tatapan terganggu dia menatap Haruhi dan Kazuna yang _frozen_ lantaran kaget itu.

"Bisakah kalian membicarakan hal yang lebih penting? Mendokusai Onna!"

Suzaku membersihkan lututnya dari daun-daun pohon.

"Kau.. menguping ya?" Kazuna berdiri sambil berteriak sarkatis.

"Hah, aku tidak sebodoh itu Inuzuka! Sejak jam istirahat, aku tertidur di atas pohon ini, lalu kalian datang dan bergosip sangat keras sampai membangunkanku!" Suzaku mengelak dari tindakan tercela yang dituduhkan Kazuna padanya.

"Usotsuki!" Kazuna mencibir.

"Hh, aku tidak menyangka kau sekurang sibuk ini sampai sempat-sempatnya membicarakan anak-anak akademi, di depan Haruhi kau berubah 180 derajat, menjadi cewek cerewet dan gemar gossip, padahal di depan anak lain kau sangat dingin" Suzaku membalas Kazuna dengan sarkatis.

"NANI? HEH NARA JELEK! Kau tidak seharusnya bilang aku _kurang sibuk _kau sendiri ngapain tetap bertengger di pohon dan mendengarkan kami bicara? HAH?" Kazuna mulai naik darah, disingsingnya lengan bajunya, Haruhi kemudian berusaha menarik lengan Kazuna.

"Sudahlah~"

Haruhi berucap tak berdaya.

Suzaku tersenyum sinis, "Nee, Haruhi! Kau belum dengar satu cerita lagi dari si cerewet ini," Suzaku melengos mengejek, "Dan ini bukan gossip seperti yang dikatakan Inuzuka, ini sudah terkenal seantero akademi sejak lama bahkan sebelum upacara pembukaan dimulai,"

"EH?" Kazuna dan Haruhi terperangah, Haruhi menatap Kazuna yang bergelagat aneh.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kan? Kenapa Inuzuka cerewet ini berubah 100% sejak setahun kalian berpisah? Dulu dia terkenal sangat mirip cowok, karena seluruh saudaranya laki-laki, dia berubah seperti ini karena…"

"CIH, DIAM KAU NARA!" Kazuna berteriak keras, namun Suzaku malah tersenyum senang.

"Minato memintanya untuk menjadi _perempuan yang sebenarnya_ saat kau pergi, makanya dia menjadi seperti ini, hahh kurasa dia bertranformasi menjadi bagian dimana perempuan sangat merepotkan… Sou deshou? Inu-"

"BRRUAAKK" Kazuna memukul tempat dimana Suzaku sebelumnya berdiri, yah sesudah Suzaku sempat menghindarinya cepat.

"Hentikan! Suzaku! Kau membuatnya marah~" Haruhi berteriak pada Suzaku yang melarikan diri sambil tertawa puas, bel akademi berbunyi nyaring setelahnya.

"Daijoubu? Kazuka~ daijoubu.." Haruhi menarik tangan Kazuna yang mengepal keras.

"Lain kali akan ku pukul keras Nara bodoh itu!" umpat Kazuna sambil melengos.

Suzaku tersenyum puas sambil melewati lorong menuju kelas, disangganya kepalanya dengan tangannya sambil berjalan santai melewati gelombang anak-anak yang berlari menuju kelasnya masing-masing.

"Hehhii, Suzhha!" Suara berat yang tidak jelas artikulasinya itu menyeruak semakin keras mendekati Suzaku.

Suzaku menoleh, dia hapal suara _berat_ ini.

"Hakhu mhencarimu kemhana-manha," Seorang anak bertubuh bulat menghampiri Suzaku dan berjalan menyamakan langkah dengannya menuju kelas.

"Kau di kantin lama sekali Chouzen! Makanya aku pergi mencari tempat tidur" Suzaku berkata dengan nada normal lagi, sahabat gendut di sampingnya menyipitkan matanya.

"Hehe, maafkan aku Suza, aku bingung mau beli okonomiyaki atau yakiniku, pada akhirnya aku beli dua-duanya _sih, _kau mau?" Chouzen menyodorkan yakiniku yang sudah setengahnya habis.

"Tidak, kau membelinya untuk dirimu sendiri" Suzaku menolak, sambil berjalan agak cepat.

"Ah~ Kau paham aku sekali Suzaku!"

Suzaku lantas hanya tersenyum mendengar kebaikan sahabat kecilnya itu dengan menawarinya yakiniku, saat menatap pintu kelas dia melihat seseorang keluar menuju lorong yang mengarah ke WC sekolah. Suzaku mengenyrit, anak itu…

_"Himura itu menyukai adik Suzaku"_

Kata-kata Kazuna terngiang di telinga Suzaku lagi.

"Ryuuki Himura… desuka.." desis Suzaku sambil menatap langkah tenang Ryuuki menuju kamar mandi akademi.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendapatkan adikku dengan mudah!"

Trivia :

Nama-nama anak-anak karakter baru disini terinspirasi dari anime-anime lain yang pernah aku _tahu._

_misal:_

**Suzaku Nara** dari Suzaku Kururugi (Code Geass)

**Haruhi Uchiha **dari Haruhi Suzumiya (The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi)

Okano** Aburame **dari Okano Tomohiko (.hack/The Movie: Sekai no Mukou ni)

**Himeka Uzumaki **dari Himeka Kujyou dari anime Karin ...

**Chizuru Akimichi **dari Chizuru yang di Kimi no Todoke

kalau Ryuuki dan Akihime murni aku ngarang, karena itu cuma asal-asalan dari asal susun kata,

**Ryuuki** itu maksudnya **Ryuu + Yuki** = Naga + Salju, jadinya naga salju (kubikin sebenernya ini kuchiyose-nya gitu)

**Akihime** seperti yang dibilang Haruhi, **Aki + Hime** = Musim gugur + Putri, jadinya putri musim gugur.

kalau Chozen murni nyusun huruf doang, nyari yang ber-konsonan "C" _hehehehe._

_Dan_ untuk Kazuna itu aku bingung mau namain Kazuha atau Asuna jadinya yaa Kazuna wehehe

dan

**Yoruma** itu aslinya aku pingin ambil Yoru aja, biar sama kayak FF 'Aoi no Happy endingu' tapi berhub. Asuma ada suku kata 'ma'nya yah jadinya Yoru juga, ohya Yoru itu artinya malam, dia lahir malem giitu (ngarang)

Aku suka banget negeri 4 musim, jadi muncul deh musim-musim disini.

Sebenernya mau menyampaikan ide-ideku tentang visualisasi anak-anak di FF ini, tapi sulit banget kalau gak pake gambar.

misal Suzaku itu rambutnya pendek asli kayak cowok rata-rata, tapi dikuncir sebisanya.

Kazuna itu rambutnya tebel, panjang dan bergelombang, suka pake jaket kulit terus kayak Kiba, dst

nee, aku senang bertukar pikiran tentang kelanjutan kisah Naruto...

ayo ikutan nimbrung, aku pingin denger kalian punya pandangan seperti apa tentang ini dan ideku. wahaha ketauan banget minta ripiuw..

mohon bantuannya~

_Author_


End file.
